


Tattoos and Ties

by Ltleflrt



Series: Tattoos and Ties [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Fanart, M/M, Piercings, Professor!Dean, Rough Sex, Smut, Student!Castiel, Tattoos, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/pseuds/Ltleflrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't at the club for a hookup, but when a young man with sex hair, tattoos, piercings, and the most intense blue eyes he's ever seen comes on to him at the club, it's impossible for him to say no.</p><p>Now with Fanart!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos and Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, um. This is my first time writing smut for SPN and DeanCas. I'm super nervous to put this out there because while I am not new to SPN, I am new to the fandom. So hi *waves* :)

This was not his scene.  

The room was painted entirely black.  Walls, floor, what looked like miniature stages that already had kids gyrating to the obnoxiously upbeat music (ok they weren’t really kids, and he wasn’t _that_ much older than most of them, but he’d already seen at least two of his students in the crowd) on them.  Even the bar was painted black.  The only relief to the solid color was the flash of colored lasers and the bright clothing of the people around him.  

And the music.  He was a child of the 80’s but he’d never gotten into the bouncy pop music that was currently blaring through the speakers.  Give him hair bands and guitar riffs over that new wavey crap any day.  It didn’t help that he felt out of place in his black button down shirt and jeans.  Despite the ragged tears at his knees, he looked over dressed.  

 _At least there’s beer_ , he thought grouchily as he surveyed the dancers around him.  A lot of them probably weren’t even born during the 80’s. 

Christ, he suddenly felt old.

There was a lull in the music.  The prerecorded music stopped and the crowd cheered as three women climbed up onto the main stage.  Two redheads and a blonde, all of whom were Dean’s friends, and also the only reason he was here on a Friday night.

Despite the fact that he wasn’t a huge fan of the music, his cousin Jo had threatened to beat him down and skin him if he didn’t come watch her band’s first paid gig.  Anna, Charlie and Jo had started the Madonna cover-band over a year ago, and he had supported them all along.

He just would have rather supported them from a distance.  Like from home, where he should be finishing up his syllabus for the class he had starting on Monday. 

Dean lifted his beer, then grunted in frustration when he realized the bottle was empty.  A hand came down on his shoulder, and suddenly there was a new beer being held out to him.

Dean blinked down at the fresh bottle.  The fingers wrapped around it were long and elegant, and his eyes followed them to the wrist, widening at the inked skin.  He took in the tattoos, tracing the beautiful image of an angel and demon fighting upward until it disappeared into a black sleeve.  His gaze jumped up, and was caught by the most intense blue eyes he’d ever seen.

The lights shifted, making the blue look black in the darkness, and Dean blinked again as if released from a trance.  The young man, who looked to be in his early to mid twenties, grinned up at him impishly, bringing Dean’s attention to the two hoops piercing his bottom lip.  

“You look like you could use another one.”  

Dean’s eyes were still on the young man’s mouth when he spoke, or he wouldn’t have believed the voice he was hearing.  It was a low rumble that reminded him of his baby’s engine when it idled, and Dean immediately wanted to hear more.  He looked back down at the beer and traded it for his empty bottle, but couldn’t resist a smirk.  “It’s not roofied is it?”

_Oh that was smooth, Winchester.  Real friggin’ smooth._

The young man tilted his head back and laughed.  His whole face lit up with amusement, and Dean couldn’t help grinning in response.  

“I don’t need to roofie a beer,” the young man said when his laughter calmed down.  His eyes twinkled merrily in the flashing lights, one of them dropping into a flirtatious wink as he leaned a little closer.

Dean took in the rest of his appearance, noting the glint of a silver hoop in his septum, beard stubble, and the most amazing sex hair he’d seen outside of an actual bedroom.  Deliberately, he lifted the beer and took a swallow.  He licked his lips slowly, feeling them twitch into a satisfied smile when blue eyes dropped down to watch his tongue.  “I’ll bet you don’t.”

Vaguely he heard a voice in the back of his mind clamour for attention.   _What the fuck are you doing?  You’re not here to hook up._

But it had been a while since he’d gotten any action, and this guy was fucking gorgeous.  And bonus: he introduced himself by bringing Dean a beer.  “What’s your name?”

Music began to blare through the speakers again, but Dean didn’t look away from the young man.  This wasn’t the first time he’d heard the band, and he had something much more interesting to keep his attention at the moment.  It was loud enough in the club now that Dean couldn’t hear the answer to his question, and he had to lean down so the young man could shout it in his ear.

“Castiel!  My name is Castiel!”

Dean shivered as warm breath brushed over his neck.  Without straightening, he turned his head.  There were only inches between them.  “Dean Winchester!” he called over the music.

“Do you want to dance?”

Dean wasn’t a dancing kind of guy, but he nodded anyway.  Something had taken a hold on him, and he wasn’t just talking about Castiel’s hand as his fingers threaded through Dean’s to pull him out into the writhing crowd.  Suddenly the music had his blood pumping, and he felt the need to move his body to it’s beat.

 _It’s like I’m possessed_ , he thought with a wry smile that no one could see.

When Castiel dragged him close in a small space between the other bodies, and pressed against him, Dean wondered idly if the guy was a sex demon.  The thought had him grinning as he matched his movements to the other man’s.

If you were going to be eaten by a demon, it might as well be kind that killed you with orgasms, right?

Castiel’s hands settled on Dean’s hips and pulled him close enough that their hips were grinding together.  Dean wrapped his fingers in Castiel’s t-shirt at the waist and held on tight.  He wished suddenly that he hadn’t brought the beer with him because he had to hold it out to the side to keep from spilling it.  

Normally Dean would have felt uncomfortable dancing.  With anyone or to any music.  But the crowd forced him closer to Castiel, and their movements became more than dancing.  He followed the other man’s body with his own, swaying and bouncing to the beat.  

Castiel’s lips were curled in a tiny smile, his eyes only half open, and staring straight at Dean as he led him through each move.  His hands guided Dean, fingers tightening and loosening, thumbs stroking up under his shirt and brushing lightly against the skin above his belt.  Each brush sent a thrill up Dean’s sides, and the muscles in his stomach leapt in reaction.  

The beat shifted as the girls started a new song and Castiel’s hands slid back from his hips to cup his ass.  Dean let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, and Castiel’s smile widened.  There was something wicked in his expression.  Something that promised more if Dean was willing to accept it.

And he was.  Fuck, he was turned on already.  No wonder Castiel was smiling.  With the way their hips were grinding together, there was no way he could miss Dean’s reaction.  

Castiel leaned forward, and for a moment Dean thought he was going to kiss him.  At the last moment he angled his head towards Dean’s ear and spoke loud enough to be heard.  “Think I could make you come like this?”

Dean’s eyes dropped shut and he groaned.  There was no way Castiel could have heard it, but he laughed as if he knew.  Dean lifted the hand that held his beer and hooked his elbow behind Castiel’s neck to pull him close.  Brushing his mouth against Castiel’s ear, he growled “You’re a kinky bastard, aren’t you?”

One of Castiel’s hands dipped down between Dean’s thighs, stroking lightly over the denim.  His breath brushed hot and damp over Dean’s ear.  “We could stay here and find out, or we could get out of here and find some place private.”

 _Son of a bitch._  Kinky _and_ forward.  Dean hadn’t done a random hookup with a stranger in years.  He’d outgrown that about half way through college.  But damn, he was tempted.

When he didn’t answer right away, Castiel moved his hips in a way that had Dean hissing against his neck.  “So you’re into the public stuff, huh?”

For just a moment Dean’s mind went haywire as the image of himself dry humping this guy in the middle of a dance floor drifted through his imagination.  That was also the moment he knew he was going to fuck Castiel.  Apparently he wasn’t too old for random hookups.  He just hadn’t found anyone that tempted him this badly.  Pressing his lips close to Castiel’s ear he spoke.  “Let’s get out of here.”

Castiel’s fingers tightened on Dean’s ass, and he shuddered against Dean’s body.  Then he was in motion again, hooking his thumbs in Dean’s belt loops he began backing them out of the crowd.  Dean tapped a young woman on the shoulder as he passed her and handed her his beer with a wink and a grin as he let Castiel drag him away.  Only once before they reached the exit did he look back to see his girls rocking out on the stage.  

He probably should have felt at least a twinge of guilt for abandoning them in the middle of their first real gig, but there wasn’t any.  Only excitement which ratcheted up another notch when Castiel pulled him into a kiss just outside the doors.

Dean’s mouth opened immediately and Castiel invaded him, pressing forward with his tongue.  Dean caught it and sucked once before pressing back into Castiel’s gasp.  They explored each other with tongues, lips, and teeth until Dean finally had to pull away because he needed to fucking _breathe_ for three seconds and that wasn’t something he could do when he was distracted by Castiel’s flavor.  And those goddamn lip rings.  Jesus, they drove Dean crazy.

Castiel’s chest heaved with his own labored breathing.  In the light of the street lamp, Dean could see that he was flushed, his lips red and slightly swollen, glistening and damp.  His pupils were blown wide, and somehow his hair looked even wilder.  That’s when Dean realized he had his fingers clenched in the short hair at the back of Castiel’s head, pulling it back.

Dean released him, worried that he might be getting a little too aggressive in his excitement.  Castiel used his newly gained freedom to surge forward and kiss him again.  Dean gave in, sinking into the kiss.  Who needed air anyway?  Totally overrated if you asked him…

“Get a room!”

They broke apart, staring at each other, both shocked that they’d gotten so lost in each other.  Castiel was the first to crack, his nose wrinkling as he laughed.  Dean’s laughter was more subdued, but just as heart felt.  

“What do you say we take their advice, Cas?” Dean asked.  He cleared his throat when he realized how husky it sounded.

Castiel had to visibly take a hold of himself to stop laughing.  “Sorry for the cliche, but your place or mine?”

Dean tilted his head in the direction of his car.  “My place? I could give you a ride, or if you want to follow me…?”

“I rode with someone, so I guess you’re driving.”

“All right,” Dean confirmed.  He wasn’t really sure what to do next.  It had been such a long time since he’d done this…

Castiel solved his dilemma by slipping his hand into Dean’s and giving him an expectant look.  Dean couldn’t help his grin as he led Castiel to his car.  It only widened when the younger man let out a low appreciate whistle at the sight of his baby.

“Can we just have sex in here?” Castiel said in a low voice as he slipped into the passenger seat.

The thought was tempting, but “That back seat isn’t as roomy as it looks.”

Castiel twisted to look into the seat behind them as Dean pulled out of the parking lot.  He gave Dean a mischievous sideways look.  “We could make it work.”

If there had been a good place to park the Impala that Dean was sure they wouldn’t be caught, he would have pulled the fuck over at the sound of that gravelled voice.  He shot a quick look at Castiel.  “Damn, Cas, how do you do that?”

“Do what?” Castiel asked as he settled back into his seat.

“Your voice sounds like sex.”

He probably shouldn’t have said that.

Castiel unfastened his seatbelt and shifted in his seat, leaning close to Dean.  His voice was a low rumble when he spoke.  “When we get to your place, you’re going to fuck me.  Against the wall, on the floor… I don’t care if we ever make it to a bed.  But you’re going to be inside me, and I’m going to scream your name.”

Dean sucked in a breath and his hands tightened on the wheel.  “Holy shit, Cas…”

Warm lips pressed against the skin under his ear.  Once, twice.  Then teeth nipped him gently.  “How do you feel about road head, Dean?”

Dean’s jeans, which he had picked because they were the most comfortable pair he owned, were _too goddamn tight._  “As… awesome as that sounds,” Dean panted, “I’m already afraid I won’t be able to keep the car on the road with you running your mouth off like that.”

Castiel chuckled against his skin, and then moved back to his place on the other side of the car.  Dean’s brain was 100% sure that was for the best, but his body was screaming in protest.  Deciding the risk of a speeding ticket was worth it, Dean pressed his foot down on the accelerator.

When Dean pulled into his driveway a very long ten minutes later, he fumbled his seatbelt free and slid to the center of the seat.  He jerked Castiel against him and slammed their mouths together.  When they were both breathing hard he pulled back, smirking at the small sound of protest that Castiel made when their lips separated.  Then he got out of the car.  He waited until Castiel got out and joined him and then took a page from his book and hooked a finger through one of his belt loops to pull him along to the door.

Castiel followed eagerly, pressing against Dean’s back as he fumbled with his keys to unlock the door.  Just as he was twisting the key, Castiel’s teeth sank into the back of his shoulder through the cloth of his shirt.

Dean dropped his head against the door for just a second before spinning and pulling Castiel against him.  The door knob twisted in his hand and he stumbled backwards, pulling the shorter man with him into the entryway.  

His back slammed against a wall, and Castiel invaded his space.  Dean was only vaguely aware of Castiel kicking the door shut.  He was much more intent on the fingers sliding up under his shirt, leaving a burning trail behind as they mapped his skin.

“Too many clothes,” Castiel rasped before capturing Dean’s mouth again.

Fuck, Dean wanted to bottle Castiel’s kisses.  They made him feel drugged, and he could make a killing on the black market selling that kind of high.  Then the words sank into his brain, and his fingers began scrabbling at the buttons of his shirt, because Castiel was fucking _right._

Castiel must have realized that Dean had gotten the message because he broke the kiss long enough to pull of his own shirt, and then began to help Dean with his buttons.

Dean’s first thought was _Jesus fuck, yes, skin please._  Followed very closely by “Holy shit, Cas!”  He pressed a palm against Castiel’s stomach, backing him up enough that Dean could get a good look at him.  

The tattoos went all the way up his arms and over his shoulders, but the battle scene only went up just past his elbows.  From there Castiel’s upper arms were covered in tattooed feathers that went up over his shoulders.  A ring of symbols ran in a semi circle just under his collar bone, and below that…

Pierced nipples.

Dean stared at them for a moment, watching them rise and fall with Castiel’s labored breathing.  Then he surged forward, slamming Castiel back against the door.  “You’re a walking example of every one of my kinks,” he murmured before closing his mouth around one of the silver hoops.

He heard a thump and assumed it was Castiel’s head dropping back against the wall.  “Fuck, Dean… _yes.”_  His voice sounded completely wrecked, and when Dean flicked the hoop inside his mouth with the tip of his tongue, Castiel hissed and dug his fingers into the back of Dean’s neck to pull him closer. “Harder,” he ordered.

Dean obliged him by suckling at the ring.  The sounds Castiel made were just… “Fuck, Cas.  You’re driving me crazy.”

Castiel grabbed at Dean’s hand and pulled it up to press his palm against his zipper.  Dean groaned at the feel of Castiel’s hard dick under the dark denim, and he bit down around the ring until he felt his teeth sink into skin.  Castiel’s hips bucked against him and he cried out.  

“ _Fuck,”_ Dean groaned.

“Yes,” Castiel gasped.  “I need that.  I need it now.”

Dean wanted to fuck him.  But he also wanted to taste him all over.  He wanted to play with those pretty hoops with his teeth and his tongue.  He wanted to watch the light glint off them as he sucked Castiel off.  He wanted to see what kind of noises he would make with a hand on his cock.  “Bedroom is this way,” he managed to mumble against Castiel’s skin.

“No, Dean,” Castiel snapped.  His voice was still hoarse, but it was threaded with steel.  “I can’t wait.  You need to fuck me, _now._ ”

Castiel twisted out of Dean’s grasp and spun around to face the door.  He jammed his hand in his pocket and came out with a condom which he pressed into Dean’s hand.  

Dean took it, but the action was only reflex.  His brain was frozen in awe at the spread of tattooed feathers across Castiel’s shoulders.  They were in shades of grey, blue and violet, and Dean’s eyes were captured by the way they shifted over muscles as Castiel worked at unfastening his jeans and pushing them down over his hips.  He reached up with his free hand and traced the skin over one shoulder blade.  

Castiel turned his head and pinned Dean with a demanding blue stare.  “Dean.”

Oh yeah, Dean was going to fuck him.  He was going to pound him into the door while he buried his face in all that tattooed skin.  He snapped out of his daze and reached for the fly of his own jeans.  “Cas, I don’t want to hurt you-”

“You won’t,” Castiel arched his back, bringing Dean’s eyes down to his ass.  His voice was hoarse and urgent when he continued.  “The condom is lubed, and I like to play with toys.  I’ll be fine, but only if you hurry the fuck up.”

Well all right then.

Dean, pushed his jeans down over his hips, freeing himself from the confining cloth.  The head of his dick brushed the back of Castiel’s thigh, and the younger man moaned and arched his back further, begging with his body.  Dean couldn’t think of anything sexier, and all thoughts of other activities flew right out of his head because he suddenly needed to fuck Castiel as badly as Castiel wanted to be fucked.  

He ripped the condom open with his teeth, and quickly rolled it on as he spit the wrapper off to the side.  He held Castiel’s hip with one hand, and his dick with the other as he guided himself into place.  

A ragged moan slipped out of Castiel as Dean pushed into him, and he dropped his forehead against the door.  Dean had just a moment to think _man I hope no one decides to stop by any time soon,_ before his brain was taken over by thoughts of _hot, tight, oh god._

Despite Castiel’s assurances that he would be fine, Dean went slow.  If nothing else, it would punish the younger man for being so demanding, and Dean wasn’t above a little punishment bad behavior.  He bared his teeth in a feral grin when Castiel whimpered something that sounded like _please_.  “I’ve got you, Cas,” he murmured against the back of Castiel’s neck.  

And then he was settled flush against Castiel’s back, and he couldn’t get any deeper.  Dean wanted to hold still and savor the moment, but Castiel had other ideas.  He rolled his hips, and Dean was lost.

Each time Dean slammed into him, Castiel made a different noise.  Dean wanted to catalogue each sound, study it to see what he’d done to pull it out of Castiel.  But more than that, he wanted Castiel to keep his promise.  Dean slipped one hand up Castiel’s stomach, to his chest where he pinched one of his nipples, tugging gently on the ring.  “I thought you were going to scream my name, Cas?”

“Oh god, _Dean!”_

“That’s better.”

And fuck, yes it was.  Every gasp, every shout, and yes when Castiel finally screamed Dean’s name as he came was like goddamn siren music.  And it only took seconds for him to follow Castiel over the edge to his own explosive orgasm.  He rode it out with small rolling movements, and then collapsed against Castiel, crushing him against the door.

“Jesus Christ,” he managed after a few minutes.

“No, actually I’m named after an Angel.”

Dean laughed, as he rubbed his face against Castiel’s shoulders.  “Not exactly what I meant, Cas.”

“I know.” Castiel’s voice held a teasing lilt.  “And I agree with the sentiment.”

Dean straightened, then tugged at Castiel until his back was too the door.  He leaned in and kissed Castiel gentle and slow, then flicked his tongue over one of his lip rings before he leaned back.  “Damn, I haven’t done anything like this in years.”

“I’ve never done anything like this.”

Dean’s head shot up and he stared down into Castiel’s intensely blue eyes in shock.  “Are you serious?”

Castiel actually blushed.  He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and looked away as he answered.  “I mean the part about coming on to strangers in a bar.  This wasn’t my first time… in general.”

Dean relaxed slightly.  Then he grinned, lifting a lazy eyebrow.  “So what made you pick me?”

Castiel chuckled.  “Hell if I know.  You just looked like a good lay I guess.”

Dean could get behind that answer.  It was pretty similar to why he’d decided to go along with Castiel’s flirting.  “And am I?”

Castiel tilted his head and studied Dean closely.  “I think I need to collect more data.  For science.”

“Collect more-?” Dean cut himself off with a laugh.  He leaned in and kissed Castiel, hard and quick.  “I’ll give you your damn data.  But we are going to continue this experiment in the bedroom, and get out of these damn clothes.”

He received a solemn nod.  “Yes, I believe the test results would be much more conclusive if we get naked.”

“You sound like a scientist, Cas.”

“Is it sexy?”

“Fuck yes.  Get naked.”

“Hm, yes, for science.”

 

\----

 

Castiel spent the night and the rest of Saturday in Dean’s bed.  And his shower.  And bent over the the kitchen table.  Among other places.  He didn’t leave until Saturday evening.   

Dean had offered to take him home, but Castiel had declined.  He’d texted his sister to come pick him up and left Dean with a lingering kiss and a promise to call some time. 

Not that Dean expected a call.  The sex had been fantastic, and they’d even talked a bit in between orgasm induced naps.  Nothing too personal.  Just stuff about music and movies they’d seen lately and general information that was about as in depth as talking about the weather.  Castiel told him about his tattoos, and asked about the flaming pentagram Dean had tattooed over his own heart.  They joked with each other over peanut butter and jelly sandwiches when they dragged themselves out of bed long enough to eat, and Castiel grinned good naturedly when Dean teased him about his wild hair.

But Dean was realistic enough to know a one night (24 hour?) stand when he had one.  He’d love to see Castiel again, but he wouldn’t get his hopes up.

It was a shame.  He really liked the guy.  

As he lay in bed Saturday evening after Castiel left he stared at the number programmed into his phone.  He was tempted to call it himself.  

Maybe just a text.

His thumb hovered over the screen for a moment but with a sigh he locked the phone instead and put it on his bedside table.  He needed to get some real sleep, and then work on that syllabus he’d put off or way too long.  

Sleep claimed him quickly, and he spent Sunday working before he joined his family for dinner.  Jo was there, and he wasn’t terribly surprised that she was pissed at him for skipping out on the band without saying goodbye.

“Sorry, Jo,” Dean said around a mouthful of Aunt Ellen’s steak fries.  “Something came up.”

She snorted and threw a pickle at him when she knew her mom wasn’t looking.  “Yeah I’ll bet.  I heard you left with someone.”

That got everyone’s attention and Dean had to field a slew of questions he had been hoping to avoid.  And of course Sam had to nail him with the most important question. 

“Are you going to see them again soon?”

Dean sighed and swirled a fry around in the last of his ketchup.  “I don’t know, Sammy.  I guess we’ll see.”

“Dean’s got a crush,” Jo sing songed.

“Can it, kiddo.”

That was enough to distract Jo from the subject.  She never did like being reminded that she would always be a little girl to him.

Monday morning was so busy that Dean was completely distracted from thoughts of Castiel.  The first day of the new semester was always hell, but this one had not been going very well in general.  

He’d woken up with a headache which meant it was time for fresh contacts, but he was out.  He had a pair of glasses, but he didn’t like to wear them because they tended to slip down on his nose and he had to push them back up every five minutes.  Then he’d forgotten his briefcase and was halfway to the school before he realized it and he had to turn around and go get it.  So he was late to his first class, which was never a good way to start a relationship with his students.  

Sometimes he wondered why he’d decided to become a teacher.  He was by no means shy, but standing in front of a class of strangers could be nerve wracking.  It always took him about a week with each new group before he was able to relax and fall into his normal routine.  

Luckily he only had three classes that day, and he’d already gotten through the first two.  He was pulling the syllabus for this particular class out as students filed into the room.  The seats were full by the time he looked up.

And met a pair of intense blue eyes.

_Oh, shit._

Castiel’s lips curled up in a smug smile, and one of his eyes dropped closed in a wink.

Dean’s mouth dropped open.  It wasn’t until someone cleared their throat that he finally blinked and looked away.  He pulled himself together and did his best to ignore Castiel for now.  Because if he didn’t, he was going to look like a goddamn idiot every time he stumbled over his words.

He was really friggin’ proud of himself by the end of class.  He’d made it through without making a fool out of himself, and was convinced he’d be able to do it every day for the rest of the semester.  As the students filed out, he sank down in the chair behind his desk and watched them leave.

Although he wasn’t looking directly at him, Dean was aware that Castiel stayed in his seat, also waiting for the room to empty.  He could feel Castiel’s eyes on him as other students stopped at the desk to ask him questions, but he refused to return the look.  Not until the last student left the room and they were alone.

Dean turned and finally met Castiel’s eyes again.  “Hey, Cas.”

“Professor Dean.”  Castiel’s voice was overflowing with glee.  “I think I might be developing a teacher kink.”

Dean barked a laugh and rubbed his eyes under his glasses.  “It’s the tie, isn’t it?”

In one smooth graceful motion, Castiel surged out of his seat.  He’d been in the front row, so he only had to cross the small open space to Dean’s desk.  He planted his hands on it and leaned forward.  His eyes swept over Dean, and he tugged his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment before he spoke.  “The tie is definitely hot,” he said in a low rasp that went straight to Dean’s dick.  “And the glasses.”

Dean cocked an eyebrow at him.  “Oh yeah?”

“Mhm.”  Castiel tilted his head and smiled slyly.  “You should wear them the next time we fuck.”

Both of Dean’s eyebrows went up this time.  “Are we going to fuck again?”

Castiel nodded, slow and deliberate.  “Oh yeah, definitely.”  But then he smiled, and Dean had to blink at the warmth in his expression.  “But I’d like to do this right. How about dinner?  Are you free tonight?”

“You mean like a date?” Dean asked.  He was floored.  It was what he wanted, he just hadn’t expected…

Something in his tone had Castiel frowning.  “Unless there’s some rule about teachers dating students…”

“No!” Dean cut him off quickly.  Then in a more normal voice, “No rules against it.  Just don’t expect me to go easier on you because we’re… you know… involved.”

Castiel’s smile came back, and it had that same wicked tilt that had attracted Dean to him in the first place.  “I think after the time we’ve spent together already, you should know that I don’t want you to take it easy on me.”

Dean groaned and dropped his head back on his shoulders.  “Dammit, Cas.  You are going to distract the hell out of me this semester.”

“Hey, think how I’ll feel having to sit through one of your lectures.  I know what you look like naked, and I won’t have anyone but you to watch during class.”

“I’m not feeling too sorry for you,” Dean said with a chuckle.  He stood quickly and snapped his briefcase shut.  “Let’s go get some food.  I have a feeling I’m going to need my energy tonight.”

Castiel’s grin was dark and full of promise.  And Dean no longer felt like the first day of the semester was anything like Hell at all.  He caught Castiel’s fingers in his as they left the room.

“Hey Cas?”

“Hm?”

“How come you were at the club Friday?” Dean asked curiously.  “It doesn’t really seem like your kind of place.”

Castiel’s fingers tightened in Dean’s grip, and he seemed to squirm slightly when Dean looked at him.  “It’s not,” he answered softly.  “I was there for the band.  Anna is my sister.”

Dean stopped in the middle of the hall.  He stared at Castiel blankly for a moment.  “Huh.  So you know Jo?  And Charlie?”

Castiel nodded.  “And I know you.  I’ve been to the Roadhouse a few times while they practiced, and I’ve seen you around.”

Suspicion flared through Dean.  “So you knew who I was when you came on to me.”

Castiel shifted uncomfortably, but he met Dean’s eyes.  “Yes.”

Dean grinned, chuckling softly at the way Castiel’s mouth twisted warily.  “How long have you wanted to get in my pants, Cas?”

Castiel blinked, and tilted his head as if it were an odd question, which Dean guessed it kind of was.  “Since always, Dean.”

“Awesome,” Dean said cheerfully.  He gave Castiel’s fingers a tug to get them moving again.  He glanced at the younger man, and grinned at his confusion.  “So.  Burgers?”

A slow smile spread across Castiel’s face when he realized Dean wasn’t upset.  “I love burgers,” he replied almost shyly.

That was so damn cute, especially since shyness didn't seem to be Castiel's default setting, that Dean immediately started plotting ways to get that reaction more often.  “Great… I know a place…”

 

[Art by CuddleBenny](http://cuddlebenny.tumblr.com/post/98032844426/full-view-please-commission-for-ltleflrt-who)

**Author's Note:**

> The fanart is by CuddleBenny on Tumblr.


End file.
